total_underrated_sports_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
International Shoot Fighting League
The ISFL (International Shoot Fighting League) is a mixed martial arts league founded by Bruno de Barros, in 2014. Most of MMA leagues have weight divisions, but ISFL doesn't, since they have only the Openweight Division, where anyone, from a Bantamweight to a Super Heavyweight, can be. Roster Jamie Lewin Brian Barrows - ISFL World Openweight Champion Alex Williamson Predrag Jerkovic Akona Masilela Jérôme Sokoloff Kieran Bordin Christian Manning Mathieu Jablonski Iuliu Ioan Petrescu Sobieslaw Blazek Imanol Albizua Lewis Thalmann Alex Mercier Jari Enckelman Aaran Peltier Alumni Aidan Kerr Russell Hislop Bruno Arnason Mikaël Bonhomme Kenneth Murray Yoshihiro Fujiwara Brian Mikalska Alex Laventi Heiko Jussianen Title ISFL World Openweight Championship Events ISFL 1: The Beginning - June 6th, 2014 ISFL 2: Bordin vs. Laventi - June 28th, 2014 ISFL 3: Bordin vs. Sokoloff - July 26th, 2014 ISFL 4: Bordin vs. Sokoloff II - The Rematch - August 24th, 2014 ISFL 5: Bordin vs. Jussianen - September 14th, 2014 ISFL 6: Bordin vs. Jussianen II - The Rematch - October 4th, 2014 ISFL 7: Bordin vs. Williamson - October 18th, 2014 ISFL 8: Bordin vs. Williamson II - The Rematch - November 8th, 2014 ISFL 9: Bordin vs. Sokoloff III - Once Again - November 22nd, 2014 ISFL 10: Bordin vs. Lewin - December 6th, 2014 ISFL 11: Lewin vs. Mikalska - December 20th, 2014 ISFL 12: Lewin vs. Arnason - January 24th, 2015 ISFL 13: Final Four - February 28th, 2015 ISFL 14: Sokoloff vs. Barrows - March 28th, 2015 ISFL 15: Barrows vs. Manning - April 25th, 2015 ISFL 16: Barrows vs. Blazek - May 30th, 2015 ISFL 17: Barrows vs. Bordin - June 28th, 2015 ISFL 18: Barrows vs. Sokoloff II - The Rematch - August 1st, 2015 ISFL 19: Barrows vs. Blazek II - August 30th, 2015 ISFL 20: Blazek vs. Barrows III - THE REMATCH - September 19th, 2015 ISFL 21: Barrows vs. Bordin II - October 10th, 2015 ISFL 22: Barrows vs. Masilela - November 14th, 2015 ISFL 23: Masilela vs. Lewin - December 12th, 2015 ISFL 24 - January 9th, 2016 ISFL 25 - February 13th, 2016 ISFL 26 - March 12th, 2016 Other Events ISFL Tournament Day 1 - May 24th, 2014 ISFL Tournament Day 2 - May 27th, 2014 ISFL 18.5: Group of 8 - August 16th, 2015 ISFL 23.5: End of Year Tournament - December 27th, 2015 Rules ISFL has different rules to other mixed martial art promotions. Even though ISFL is more "vale-tudo" than "MMA", they classify theirselves as an MMA promotion. * Non title fights: 1 round with 30 minutes. A tie will force the referee to make a decision of who should win it. * Title fights: No rounds and no time limit. There must be a winner and a loser. * Win only via KO (knockout), TKO (technical knockout) and submission. Blood does NOT stop a fight. * Kicks to the head, kicks to the head while the one who is kicked is down, elbow shots, stomps, knee shots, all of these are legal. Only headbutts and attacks to the groin are forbidden. Category:MMA promotions Category:TUSN programming